


Simple Pleasures

by QuothetheRaven



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Nagron, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuothetheRaven/pseuds/QuothetheRaven
Summary: Agron owns his own coffee shop, Nasir is one of his regulars.They both live in the U.S in this universe. I’ll just say Michigan; Agron is Australian.I’m not sure why, but I had a vision of Nasir being Romani. (Preferred name of Gypsies)





	1. Chapter 1

The gentle chime of bells met Agron’s ears as he unlocked the door to the coffee shop he owned.  
It was a fairly popular place for the people in and around the neighborhood and Agron had even managed to turn a profit for the place he called “It’s a grind.” He turned the lights on, cleaning and starting the coffee machines. Soon his other employees would arrive and then their day would be filled with the comings and goings of customers. 

There were quite a few regulars already and Agron was beginning to know them by their names. One of these regulars was a raven haired young man with a bright smile;  
Nasir was his name.

It was late in the afternoon when the bells chimed and the man came in as usual. “Hey.” He greeted Agron as he stepped up to the counter. 

“Well, g’day. Nice to see you again.” Agron smiled.

They talked for a bit while Agron prepared Nasir’s drink. 

He was a College Student involved in several human rights groups and he surprised Agron when he mentioned he was Romani as well. 

“I was often curious, where’s that accent from?” Nasir inquired. 

“Same place as me. Brisbane Australia.” Agron replied. It was easy to talk with the younger man. He was polite, kind, and his demeanor seemed to put people at ease. There was also an underlying spiritedness that Agron found quite appealing as well.

When Nasir recieved his coffee, he smiled somewhat shyly when he saw the handsome shop owner’s name and phone number written on his cup. 

Later that same evening, Nasir worked up his nerve and called Agron. They soon found themselves talking for hours and by the time they hung up, Nasir felt a pleasant warmth engolf him. He could already feel an attraction to the other man. 

A few days later, Nasir returned to the coffee shop with a split lip. 

“What happened?” Agron inquired.

“Oh, some asshole was spouting these homophobic comments. He’s a guy I have to work with so usually I just roll my eyes and ignore him. Today I just had to be a smart-ass and plant one on him just to make a point.” Nasir shrugged. 

Agron snorted in amusement. 

“He called me a fucking Gypsy faggot and punched me so I round house kicked him in the gut.” Nasir continued. “I could probably even get him fired for the racial slur. I also happen to be gay so I could hit him with double discrimination.” 

“Would you?” Agron asked. 

“Nah. Hardly worth the hassle. I’ll probably just nurse this sucker and move on.” Nasir shrugged. 

“I get off in an hour. You want to catch a movie or something?” Agron changed the subject. 

Nasir grinned. “Sure. That sounds nice. Did you see Black Panther yet?” 

“No. Actually I haven’t been to a movie in quite a while.” Agron replied honestly. 

“Well in that case, it’s a must.” Nasir replied with a smile.


	2. An evening of firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair goes on a date and then some ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straya slang ;p

An hour later, Agron and Nasir left the coffee shop in the capable hands of a few of Agron’s employees. 

“That bloke really was a wanker.” Agron remarked, getting a good look at Nasir’s lip. 

“I’ve had worse. Plus I got a better shot in.” Nasir smirked. 

Agron chuckled, feeling oddly proud of the other man even though they only knew each other at a level that felt a little more than casual.

After the movie, Agron offered to bring Nasir home. 

At first Nasir was a bit unsure; he had his own studio apartment but he had never had anyone over before, had never even kissed anyone before /that way/ Nasir amended his thought but Agron seemed alright, plus Nasir didn’t want the evening to end yet so ultimately he agreed. 

When they got to the complex, there was a moment of silence; “I suppose asking you up for coffee would be a bit redundant, so... you wanna come up for a beer?”  
Nasir felt nervous, but excited at the same time.

“Sure.” Agron smiled, following Nasir up to his fifth floor shoebox of a flat. It wasn’t much, but it was servicable.

“I never lived any place that didn’t have wheels before this. We’d move around a lot because the attitude toward Romani people hasn’t gotten much past “fortune telling, palm reading, shifty thieving Gypsies.” Despite the fact we’re living in the twenty first century. We’re a fringe culture a lot like Native Americans but I figure their lot is actually worse because they live on shitty land that rightfully belongs to them in the first place. At least we can shuffle around a bit more...usually because city people start looking at us funny.” Nasir went to his fridge and grabbed a couple beers. “I work at a veterinary clinic. That’s how I afford my essentials.” He continued, handing a beer to Agron and sitting down beside him. 

“I had no idea. This government is so hypocritical. They steal and kill their way through the country, only to turn around and try to restrict and repress cultures they’ve deemed “other” granted Australia ain’t much better, but the Imperialism is just sickening.” Agron shook his head as he took a swig of his beer.

“Luckily being Romani gets me some decent financial aid.” Nasir also took a drink. 

They sat together in an amiable silence, watching something on TV.

Nasir took out a pill bottle full of pot, fishing a glass bong from behind his couch. It was neon pink with three inserts for an ice cube. “Dumb gift from a friend so I wouldn’t lose it.” He remarked, packing the spout; “You smoke?” He asked. 

“Sure.” Agron watched Nasir pack the bong and take a bong rip. 

“So what’s your story?” Nasir asked as he held the smoke in,but managed to talk at the same time.

“Well I grew up in Australia. Had a fairly normal childhood. My younger brother and I always wanted to open a business together but he enlisted and got deployed over to Iraq. There was a Jeep accident....” Agron grew quiet. 

“I’m so sorry.” Nasir whispered sympathetically. “I have a younger brother; Ishmael. Everybody calls him Ish. He’s a bit more of a vagabond, but he comes by every few months to update me.” Nasir smiled fondly. 

“Pretty Arabic sounding names for being Romani.” Agron commented.

“Well that would be my dad. He’s Syrian; oddly enough he came from a Nomadic tribe. I guess that’s how he and my mom hit it off at first. Both a bit less constrained by the notion of putting down roots. I’m the odd one out.” Nasir explained. 

“Being odd ain’t so bad. After Duro passed, I moved to the U.S. I couldn’t stay in Australia anymore and I needed to make a drastic change. I opened the coffee shop and everybody I knew thought I’d gone ‘round the bend.” He took a hit, the bong bubbling softly. 

Nasir laughed. “Well I mean it probably did sound pretty wild. “Hey mates. I’m gonna move to the States and open a business.’” Nasir did his best attempt at an Australian accent.

Agron nudged him playfully. “Hilarious.” He said sarcastically. 

Nasir had to laugh again. It was fun seeing this side of the other man. “You know I just realized you totally spaced on your apron.” 

Agron scowled, glancing downward and letting out a laugh. “ Reckon I got a bit sidetacked by the prospect of going out with such a spunky bloke.” 

Nasir blushed. They continued to drink and smoke together as they talked. 

“I think you’re pretty brave.” Agron remarked. “I just have a presence. Anyone who knows me wouldn't dare say anything homophobic in front of me.” 

Nasir snickered; “Probably because even in an apron you look like you could snap someone in half like a toothpick.” 

Agron laughed; “I guess I do. I much prefer to get along with people.” 

Nasir smiled. “I think that’s why you’re so popular. I mean aside from making terrific coffee.” 

“I’m glad you enjoy it.” Agron grinned; he’d put a lot of himself into the business and he really liked how word of mouth got him more of a clientele.

Nasir inched a bit closer; “Plus the owner is pretty handsome.” 

Agron leaned close to Nasir and kissed his lips in a cautious and gentle sort of way. 

Nasir smiled, his hands moving up to the other man’s face. Their eyes met, Nasir could feel his heart hammering away in his chest. 

Agron held Nasir’s face similarly as their kiss deepened, Nasir’s mouth opening allowing for Agron to slip his tongue into his mouth. 

Nasir felt the same warmth envelope him as he had after their long conversation the night before, his own tongue moving in response, a soft moan escaping. 

Agron shifted them slightly; “Wait.” Nasir said breathlessly, giving the taller man pause.

“I’ve never...well...I mean...” Nasir could feel himself blushing.

Agron smiled understandingly. “I’ll be gentle.” He assured.

Nasir smiled; “This also happens to pull out into a bed.” He pointed down at the couch. 

Neither of them had to say anything; simultaneously getting up and pulling the bed out of the sofa before starting to strip each other between hungry kisses, sighs and moans of desire. 

Once they were fully naked, Nasir laid back on the bed as Agron kissed him, his hands wandering over Nasir’s lean body. Nasir arched into the attentions, their lips and tongues met. Nasir gasped as Agron’s thumbs rubbed over his nipples as he kissed along Nasir’s jawline, causing him to moan again. “You’re good.” Nasir muttered.

“Thanks. I like how responsive you are.” Agron grinned down at him.

Nasir blushed; “Don’t tease.” He mumbled.

“Fair dinkum. I mean it.” Agron laughed. 

“You really enjoy how I react?” Nasir asked. 

“Honestly I do. It’s sexy.” Agron kissed, nipped, licked and sucked his way down to Nasir’s growing erection. 

Nasir arched and gasped; “Fuck!” 

“Soon.” Agron smirked.

Nasir was about to respond, but all he could do was cry out and arch halfway off the bed as Agron’s mouth wrapped around his cock.

Nasir almost sobbed at how unbelievably better it was to have someone’s mouth on him than using his own hand. “Holy fuck!” He moaned. He wasn’t going to last. He could feel his stomach tightening and his breath came in short, quick pants and he cried out loudly as he came in Agron’s mouth. 

“Sorry.” Nasir mumbled, he felt slightly embarassed, but his lust addled mind and body were not sorry; they were alive and wanting more of the delicious sensations! 

Agron swallowed, pulling up and smirking at Nasir. “Don’t be. I plan on getting you all worked up again.” He smirked. 

“R- really?” Nasir stammered. 

Agron grinned back at him.

“Will you fuck me?” It was blunt, but Nasir was aflutter with excitement and slight nervousness at all the new feelings. 

“I want to. That’s why it’s alright that you came. You’ll last longer now. By the time you’re ready to cum again, I’ll be inside you.” Agron sounded like a panther purring over its catch. 

It was arousing to Nasir to hear the other man talking like that. He gasped softly as Agron started all his ministrations over; kissing licking, gentle bites in places that made Nasir’s skin sing with want. 

“You have any lube?” Agron asked bluntly. 

“Bathroom medicine cabinet.” Nasir didn’t want the sensations to stop, but Agron was quick, bringing the lube back to the bed. 

“You touch yourself much?” Agron smirked.

Nasir nodded. “I have a toy or two too..but this is my first time with a man.” He admitted. 

“Sounds exciting. You’ll have to show me some time.” Agron slid down Nasir’s body. 

Nasir was already getting hard a second time and he still couldn’t stop the gasp of pleasure as Agron’s lips wrapped around his cock. It was hot, wet and it made Nasir’s head swim as that tongue did things to him he could only dream about.  
He didn’t dare to hope the mention if a “some time” meant Agron would want to do this again. 

 

“Relax.” Agron whispered, flipping the cap of the lube open and slicking his fingers.

While still sucking Nasir, Agron eased a finger into him. 

Nasir’s eyes flew open and he gasped and moaned. He was used to his own fingers and his toys, but an actual living, breathing man was much more exciting! Nasir’s hands went to tangle in Agron’s short brown hair.

“Oh God Agron...Ah!” Nasir moaned louder as the Austrailian added another finger, then a third. “More! Please God more.” Nasir pleaded. 

“Alright.” Agron moved up, lubing his cock and arranging Nasir’s long legs onto his shoulders; slowly, gently easing his erection into Nasir’s pliant body. 

“FUCK!” Nasir cried. This felt amazing! 

“You okay?” Agron asked in concern. A couple previous partners had complained about his size, but Nasir seemed to like it. 

“Yes! Oh God you feel good inside me!” Nasir arched up. “Move. Please.” He whispered. 

Agron obliged, feeling more at ease now that Nasir’s reactions seemed so positive. He leaned down to kiss the other man deeply, starting to thrust.

“Agron! Oh my God! Fuck!” Nasir gripped the sheets, his body alive with pleasure.

“You’re amazing.” Agron muttered, thrusting harder and deeper, causing Nasir to moan louder.

“If my neighbors hear any of this..” Nasir laughed softly. 

“They’ll know someone is being well and thouroughly shagged.” Agron grinned. 

Nasir arched, moaning Agron’s name. “I like that word, shag.” He grinned at the taller man. 

Agron chuckled. “You’re adorable.” He kissed Nasir deeply. 

They continued moving together, Nasir moaned and arched into each thrust. “Ah! Oh fuck! Gonna cum!” He scratched Agron’s back, all but screaming when a surge of intense pleasure washed over him and he came in Agron’s hand. “Holy. Fucking. Shit!” 

Agron moaned in response, thrusting faster. “Nasir! Fuck!” He came inside the other man, dropping on top of him, utterly spent. 

“That...was...incredible!” Nasir sighed, wincing a little as Agron dropped a kiss on his forehead and gently pulled out of him, flopping onto his back.

Nasir moved close to him. He was pleased when the brunet put his muscular arm around him. 

“So... how ya fixed for a long term boyfriend?” Agron smirked.

Nasir’s grin lit up his face. “I’m single just now.. but that could change.” 

“Weird how life works sometimes. We did things a bit out of order here.” Agron mumbled. 

“Yeah, but is life not about embracing the unexpected?” Nasir grinned.

“Very true.” Agron leaned down and kissed Nasir tenderly.

They both drifted off, quite exhausted, but equally happy.


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexy times and flirting.

The next morning, Nasir made some coffee and was working on breakfast. 

Agron yawned as he shuffled into the kitchen. 

“Hope you like your eggs scrambled. That’s all I know how to do with eggs aside from hard boiling.” Nasir smiled.

Agron nodded, not feeling talkative at the moment as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “Smells like our Black cherry blend.” He noted.

“You’re right. Bought a bag of it the last time I was there before..” Nasir blushed.

“Before we figured out our attraction was mutual and I shagged you senseless?” Agron teased.

“In a word, yes.” Nasir placed the eggs on a couple plates, starting to work on cooking some bacon. 

“Smells great.” Agron complimented.

“Thanks. I’m still working on my repertoire of things I can whip up.” Nasir smiled.

It was only a few moments when Agron suddenly realized Nasir wasn’t wearing anything but his apron. “You look good in that.” Agron smirked.

Nasir laughed; “I’m sure you enjoy the view.” He winked. 

“That I do.” Agron agreed. 

Nasir brought the plates of food to a little breakfast nook tucked in the kitchen under a window.

“Enjoy.” Nasir smiled.

“Thanks. It’s pretty thoughtful of you.” Agron tucked into the meal.

“Well, you did give me an incredible first time. You really want to date me?” Nasir asked, feeling a bit bashful. 

“Of course. I really like you Nasir...if last night was any indication.” Agron took a sip of his coffee.

Nasir grinned happily. When they finished breakfast, he gave Agron a “come hither” smirk and he sauntered to the bathroom.

Instinctively, Agron followed. He untied the apron from around Nasir’s waist, removing it and allowing it to drop to the floor.

Nasir stepped into the shower first and Agron stepped in behind him. “Damn you’re sexy.” He murmured, kissing Nasir’s neck, allowing his hands to wander where they may on the caramel skin of the man in front of him. 

Nasir shivered in delight. “Likewise.” He leaned back against Agron’s touch.

“Thanks very much.” Agron swept his hands up to fondle Nasir’s nipples.

Nasir gasped, “Agron.” Turning in the brunet’s arms; kneeling down and taking Agron’s growing erection into his mouth. 

Agron was pretty well-endowed and at first, Nasir wasn’t sure he could take the whole of Agron’s cock in his mouth, but the moans he heard were encouraging and he kept going, his hands sliding up to Agron’s hips, starting to suck experimentally.

“Shit! Holy fuck!” Agron gripped handfuls of Nasir’s dark hair.

Nasir hummed, liking how Agron responded. He moved his tongue over the head of the cock, looking up at Agron,causing the taller man to moan even louder. “Come here.” He muttered, picking Nasir up and pressing him against the wall of the shower. “You sure you never did anything like this before?” 

“I understand the mechanics, but up until now I’ve never put it into practice.” Nasir replied honestly.

“You’re a quick study.” It was Agron’s turn to get down on his knees, shifting Nasir’s legs up on his shoulders, he started licking his opening, swirling his tongue tantalizingly around.

Nasir’s eyes went wide, but he held still, wanting Agron to continue. Much to his unabashed pleasure, Agron teased his tongue inside him. “Holy Fucking FUCK!” he cried loudly.

Very much encouraged by the reactions, Agron continued, contorting his tongue in ways that elicited a litany of profanity and whimpers from Nasir. 

“Agron, I need your cock.” Nasir moaned. 

Agron stood up, the warm flowing water made their bodies slick and Agron took hold of his cock, easing into Nasir with a drawn out groan. “Fuck! So fucking good!” He muttered.

Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck, his legs wrapping around Agron’s middle. “Fuck me hard.” He whispered against Agron’s lips. 

Agron obliged, thrusting as hard and deep as he could go. 

“Ah! Fuck! So fucking good inside me Agron!” Nasir kissed his lover hungrily.

Agron moaned in response, starting to stroke Nasir. “Cum for me gorgeous.” He purred against Nasir’s ear. 

Nasir threw his head back and keened as he came in Agron’s hand. 

“Holy fucking shit! I’m not gonna want to ever use my toys again!” Nasir rambled.

Agron huffed out a soft laugh. “You’re talking too much.” He teased,kissing the dark haired man passionately. 

Nasir cried out loudly as Agron hit his prostate with each thrust, speeding up a bit, Agron grunted. “Fuck!” He came with his favorite expletive. “I still think it’d be arousing watching you use one of those toys, but I can’t promise I won’t replace it with my cock.” Agron smirked. 

Nasir licked his lips; “Kinky bastard.” He remarked. 

“Maybe, but I saw your cock twitch so it definitely interests you.” Agron countered.

Nasir blushed, causing Agron to laugh softly. 

They finished their shower and Agron had to get ready to go back to his shop. 

“I’m going to need this.” Agron picked up his apron with a smile.

“Maybe next time you can wear it with nothing on underneath.” Nasir smiled, “There will be a next time right?” He asked.

“Of course. I meant what I said about the boyfriend thing.” Agron held Nasir’s chin in his hand, kissing him.

Nasir ducked his head shyly. 

Agron flashed him a grin; “You’re not getting rid of me any time soon.” 

“Is that right?” Nasir smiled. 

“Absolutely.” Agron finished getting ready, kissing Nasir once again. 

“Have a good day. I have a couple classes, but after that I’m free.” 

Agron smiled. “You could quickly become a distraction for me.” 

“But it’s a good distraction right?” Nasir winked. 

“Very good. See you later.” Agron gave Nasir one final kiss and they said their goodbyes for the time being.


	4. Kiss and tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir’s day post elicit rendezvous.

After Agron left, Nasir could already feel his abscence. How he’d fallen so hard so quickly for the other man was a bit startling, but he was far too happy to question the turn of events. 

Agron was attentive, funny, handsome, and surprisingly gentle despite his imposing figure. 

Nasir got dressed and took off for the college; upon arrival, he spotted two female friends; Mira and Neavea already in the classroom. Waving to them, he smiled as they greeted him. 

“You look happy.” Mira remarked. 

“I met somebody.” Nasir replied, taking a seat, but shivering a little as he did.

“And got laid!” Neavea declared, noticing his reaction.

“You owe me ten bucks Neavea! I told you he was a bottom!” Mira smirked.

“Excuse me. “He” can hear you, you know. You have a pool on me or something?” Nasir asked indignantly. 

“Sort of.” Both women answered.

“So tell us about it. You know you’re dying to!” Mira insisted. 

Nasir felt his face heat up as he blushed. “He’s that coffee shop guy.” 

The women knew what he was talking about, having gone with him a few times. “I knew it! Good coffee is good coffee, but you practically live there and I was sure there was another reason.” Neavea smirked triumphantly.

“He gave me his number and I worked up my nerve to call him. We talked for hours and it was just amazing but then I got in that tiff with Bricticus so the next time I came in, I was sporting this.” Nasir pointed to his split lip.

“He asked me to a movie and after that, he gave me a ride home. I asked him up for a beer.” Nasir paused; both women leaned closer in anticipation. 

“It’s bad form to kiss and tell.” He evaded. 

“Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!” Both women pleaded enthusiastically.

“Well...he started kissing me after we had a drink and smoked some of my stash. It progressed pretty quickly. My dumb ass put the lube in the bathroom so I had to be deprived of that insane body while he went to get it. Lots of kissing and touch later he..” Nasir blushed again. 

“Rocked your world?” Mira supplied. 

“Popped your cork?” Neavea added. 

Nasir could only nod. “It was the most amazing night of my life. He was pretty well endowed too..” 

“Hot!” Mira commented.

“We did it in the shower this morning and...he wants to do more than just fuck. He wants to date me.” 

“Awesome!” Both women chorused.

Nasir laughed, feeling a bit bashful but also somewhat proud.

“So are you going to take him up on it?” Neavea asked.

Nasir nodded. “Yeah. We like each other a lot and for once in my life, I don’t feel like a tumbleweed. I guess that’s something you forget to appreciate when you’ve always had it.” 

“A home?” Mira asked softly. 

Again, Nasir nodded. “Agron feels like home.” 

Students had filtered in while the three friends talked and soon the professor arrived and class could begin. 

Nasir tried to pay attention despite his mind wandering back to the night before. He smiled to himself; a home with Agron sounded like the most wonderful thing he could imagine.


	5. Afternoon Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron has to deal with some needling from a friend but everything turns around later in the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Ancient Gaul was quite expansive at the height of Roman power and control I’m copping out and making Crixus French because I know for sure that that area was in the perimeter. 
> 
> J’deteste toi-I hate/ detest you. 
> 
> Ish will make his entrance soon;)

“You’re late!” The voice of one of Agron’s employees, Crixus caused him to sigh internally.Crikey did the bloke have to be so bloody loud?! 

“My shop. I show up when I feel like it.” Agron shot back. 

“I see you haven’t changed Dingo. You get lucky with that Gypsy kid who’s always hanging around?” Crixus smirked. 

“They prefer the term Romani Crixus, and he’s hardly a kid. He’s twenty-five.” Agron avoided the question about whether or not he “got lucky” with Nasir.

“And you’re what? Forty?” Crixus teased. 

“I’m nowhere near that old you French fuck!” Agron scowled. 

Crixus laughed loudly. 

“I’m not the only one. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you eye that lady friend of his that comes with him sometimes. The shorter shiela with the dark hair.” Agron needled back.

“God she’s pretty.” Crixus sighed whistfully. “Talk to your little boyfriend will ya? Have him put in a good word for me.” 

“What makes you think she’d go for an ugly gob like yours?” Agron joked.

“Oh come on. Who wouldn’t want some of this?” Crixus held his head up at an angle that made him look like a hairier version of a recruiting poster; proud and square-shouldered. 

Agron laughed. “Maybe don’t talk and she’ll be alright.” 

“J’deteste toi.” Crixus shoved his friend playfully.

“And a jibber jabber to you too.” Agron shoved back. 

Later that afternoon Agron visibly perked up when he saw Nasir through the window accompanied by none other than Neavea who happened to have a crush of her own on a certain burly, dark hair man with light brown eyes.

“Hey.” Nasir greeted with his usual smile, leaning over the counter and smiling as Agron kissed him. “Kinda dead huh?” He observed, noticing that only a small handful of customers loitered on the comfortable couches or were at work on their laptops.

“No worries. It happens sometimes.” Agron shrugged. 

Both men noticed how Crixus and Neavea looked at each other but neither of them seemed capable of approaching the other.

“Think we should play a little “match-maker” here?” Nasir whispered so only Agron could hear him. 

Agron grinned in response. “Crixus have you been properly introduced to Nasir’s very dear friend Neavea?” He asked loudly.

Neavea smiled; “It’s nice to meet you.” She extended her hand.

“Ummm.. err.. uhh..” Crixus replied ineloquently.

“Always a smooth talker that one.” Agron snorted.

“Shut up!” Crixus blushed; it looked positively comical on the bearded man!

“Let them alone Agron.” Nasir laughed. 

Crixus stepped from behind the partition. “Umm.. may I uhh.. sit with you?” He asked.

Neavea smiled again, inclining her head to the empty spot beside her. 

“Come back here with me, there’s something I want to show you.” Agron whispered to Nasir, lifting the partition to let him through. 

Going toward the back of the shop, Agron pulled a ladder out of a hatch on the ceiling. “Up here.” He said, allowing Nasir to climb up first. 

When he did; Nasir was surprised to find himself in a small living area, two smaller rooms were attached to a brief hallway. He noted one as the bathroom and the other as Agron’s bedroom. 

“You have your own little apartment up here!” He said in amazement.

“Yep. Can’t tell you what a pain it was having everything sorted.” He sat down on his bed, patting the empty space next to him.

“Won’t your customers wonder where you wandered off to?” Nasir inquired, ignoring the spot beside Agron and instead choosing to sit in his lap.

“They already paid, so I don’t really give a fuck.” Agron grinned back. 

“Hmm. Is that so?” Nasir purred, his arms going around the other man’s neck. “Because I was really hoping I could get one.” He joked.

Agron grinned, holding onto Nasir and moving them both back further on the bed before turning them over so Nasir was on his back. 

“Your wish is my command.” Agron grinned, capturing Nasir’s lips in a deep, heated kiss.

Nasir moaned. “The minute you left this morning I felt it. What kind of love potion do you put in that coffee of yours?” 

“Only the kind that makes sweet, sexy, adorable Romani blokes mad for me.” Agron chuckled. 

The t-shirt Nasir wore read “You don’t hate Mondays. You hate Capitalism.” And Agron had to laugh as he read it just before removing it from Nasir’s torso.

“Commie.” Agron teased.

“Socialist. It’s more ulturistic.” Nasir smirked. 

Agron chuckled, kissing Nasir’s lips and he worked his jeans off. “Not wearing any pants?” He smirked. 

“Thought my boyfriend would like it if I went commando.” Nasir smiled up at the taller man.

“Lucky bloke.” Agron removed his own clothes, moving comfortably between Nasir’s legs as if he always belonged there.

They kissed each other passionately, Nasir’s hands running along Agron’s biceps. “Want you. Want you so bad you have no idea.” He muttered.

“Patience.” Agron smirked up at him, his lips teeth and tongue working their magic along his neck and torso, moving down his stomach. 

Nasir moaned, giving himself over to the pleasure of the other man’s touch. His hands were every where and Nasir couldn’t get enough. 

“You have lube right?” Nasir asked as Agron kissed his inner thighs. 

“Anxious aren’t we?” Agron teased. 

“It’s your fault you Aussie Casanova! You fucked me so good, I’m hooked already.” Nasir grinned.

Agron laughed, getting some lube out of a bedside drawer. “No worries.” He smiled, licking down to Nasir’s growing erection, licking up the shaft and swirling his tongue around the tip before taking the whole thing into his mouth.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuckity! Fuck!” Nasir rambled, his whole body already burning with pent up desire.

Agron smirked in satisfaction, opening the lube and coating his fingers while he sucked; slowly easing them into Nasir.

“Can’t you go any faster?” Nasir asked, feeling impatient.

“You really are eager ain’t ya?” Agron grinned. 

“Shut up and fuck me you jerk.” Nasir demanded, kissing Agron passionately. 

Agron smiled; “If you insist.” He lubed up his cock, easing it inside of Nasir as they shared another deep, passionate kiss.

“I think I love you.” Nasir whispered. 

Agron grinned. “I feel the same.” He started moving slow and easy at first,but then as their desire for one another built, so too did their momentum. 

Nasir moaned in pleasure; feeling so utterly amazing, he could barely put it into words. “God you’re incredible.” He panted. 

“So are you. Nasir.” Agron purred the other man’s name. 

Nasir kissed Agron feverishly. “Agron! Fuck! Ahh! Don’t stop!” He gripped Agron’s shoulders as the other man thrust. 

Agron looked down into those deep brown eyes and smiled happily. Nasir was all his and he knew he wouldn’t feel this way toward anyone else.

The pace quickened and soon they were both crying out their release,dropping in a tired heap on Agron’s bed.

“Maybe we better go back down. Never know Crixus and Neavea could’ve eloped to Canada by now.” Agron chuckled. 

They got dressed and went downstairs to see that Crixus and Neavea were still talking quietly. 

“I hope he’s good to her.” Nasir remarked.

“He will be. He may be a right pain in the arse, but he’s a good man.” Agron replied confidently.

They took a seat together; Agron periodically waiting on customers but then going back to Nasir’s side. 

Nasir couldn’t remember a time when he had been so happy and frankly, neither could Agron. They were both eager to see what the future might hold.


	6. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishmael blows into town and the couple has to deal with a damper on their new found romance.

One thing Agron quickly learned living in Michigan was that the weather was endlessly changeable. One day you’d be sweating bullets, the next having to carry around something warm because the air turned frigid, literally over night. 

On a chilly evening, he drove to the Veterinary Clinic where Nasir worked. Agron wore a jumper of his favorite Rugby team; the Brisbane Broncos and Nasir smiled happily when he spotted the other man, waving to him. 

“You’re right on time. I was just about to clock out for the day.” Nasir greeted. 

“Beauty!” Agron grinned. 

Nasir found Agron’s accent charming. His funny turns of phrase for things were fun to learn and they usually made Nasir laugh.  
He clocked out and went with Agron to his car. He drove them to Nasir’s place, not feeling like having to go to the coffee shop on a day off. 

“I missed you today.” Nasir murmured as he and Agron lay in his bed together after a vigorous fuck.

“Me too.” Agron mumbled, half asleep already. 

The next morning Nasir woke up first, finding Agron’s jumper to put on when he felt a light chill creep in through his windows. The thing was far too big for him, making him feel like he was all but swimming in the sweat shirt, but it smelled like Agron; coffee, after shave and a smell Nasir could only describe as that of his lover. 

“Mornin’.” Agron mumbled as he yawned. 

“Morning.” Nasir smiled, sitting on the other man’s pelvis.

“Is that my Broncos jumper?” Agron asked with a smile.

“Maybe.” The sleeves pooled over Nasir’s hands as he laid them on Agron’s chest, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. 

Agron chuckled, his large hands sliding up Nasir’s thighs. Nasir moved his hands down to lace them with Agron’s. “Shall I ride you handsome?” 

“Yes.” Agron muttered, licking his lips.Nasir leaned over, picking up the lube from where they had left it the night before. 

“Wanna watch me get myself prepared for you?” Nasir continued. 

Agron moaned in response which was all the affirmation Nasir needed, opening the cap of the lube and coating his own fingers. He reached back and eased a finger into himself with a moan. 

“Fuck!” Agron whispered, utterly captivated by the sight of Nasir inserting another finger into himself.

Nasir’s tongue darted out as he moved his fingers to add a third finger; pouring more lube into his palm and slicking Agron’s erection. “Want it inside me.” He moaned, easing himself down. This was the first time he’d tried riding; each sex act would be new for him since he’d never before been with anyone but Nasir felt a rush with being able to have control over the speed with which he moved himself. He looked down into Agron’s green eyes, smiling as the older man watched him; enraptured.

“Kiss me.” Nasir mumbled as he leaned down, capturing Agron’s lips with his own as he moved up and down on his cock. “Agron. Fuck.” He breathed.

Agron smiled; “Feel good?” 

Nasir nodded,rocking up and down a little faster; “Oh God!” He moaned in pleasure. 

Agron groaned, thrusting up in response to Nasir’s movements; “Cumming!” Nasir panted.

Agron started to stroke Nasir as the shorter man moved on top of him. Nasir cried out as he came in Agron’s hand. “Ahh!” He kept moving, wanting Agron to cum inside of him. 

With a loud cry of pleasure, Agron came inside of Nasir. “Crikey you’re something else!” He rolled them over, easing his cock out of Nasir and sliding down his body, licking his own cum from Nasir’s entrance. 

“Agron!” Nasir was one raw nerve of pleasure from being so amazingly fucked; if Agron did what it was Nasir thought he was going to do, he knew there was no way he wouldn’t get hard again.

Agron smirked swirling his tongue around before moving it into Nasir with a moan. 

Nasir keened loudly; “Ahhh! Agron!” He was positively over the moon, adrift on the currents of pleasure and desire. 

“Nasir! Guess who’s back! Oh my God!” The voice of Ishmael ripped Nasir from the heavens and he all but shoved Agron away, though that was absolutely the last thing he wanted, being caught with the other man’s tongue inside him was too utterly humiliating! 

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!” Ishmael rambled, covering his eyes. “Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! God am I sorry!” He continued. 

Nasir pulled Agron’s sweatshirt over his thighs. “You’re attracting attention.” He hissed as he scrambled off his sleeper sofa to close the door with his younger brother inside. 

Agron was just sitting there dumbly, his head still reeling from the drastic shift from giving his boyfriend pleasure to getting caught with their pants off..literally! 

“Ishmael, this is Agron, my boyfriend. Agron this is my little brother Ishmael.” Nasir muttered by way of introduction.

Ishmael tried not to look at the impressive naked figure sitting on his brother’s bed too long, not trusting himself that he wouldn’t get turned on. 

“Erm..hi.” Agron wrapped Nasir’s top sheet around his waist. 

Ishmael blushed beneath his bronze skin. “Hi.” He answered back. 

Nasir could feel the sudden tension start to dissipate a bit. “What are you doing back here? I wan’t expecting you back this way yet.” 

“Clearly.” Ish chuckled, setting down his back pack filled with all his worldly possessions. 

Nasir muttered something in Arabic as he found his jeans, pulling them on.

“I am not a no good lazy bum!” Ish yelled defensively. 

Agron located his own clothes, getting them back on in the bathroom. “You need money?” He heard Nasir ask. 

Ish balked in mock offense; “Why Nasir, can’t I pay my big brother a visit without needing money?”

“Not when the last place you were was hiking the Appalachian trail.” Nasir pulled his t-shirt on over his head.

“So I hitched my way to Michigan. You act like you’re not happy to see me!” Ish pouted. 

“It isn’t that and you know it. It’s just...I was kinda hoping to introduce Agron to you in a slightly more appropriate manner than his tongue inside of me.” Nasir blushed. 

Ish laughed; “Hey if he makes you happy and doesn’t abuse you, he gets my vote of confidence.” 

“He does make me happy and if he abused me, believe me he wouldn’t live to do it again.” Nasir said evenly. 

Ish smirked “Our people have ways of making others disappear.” He said in what sounded like a Transilvanian accent. 

Nasir laughed, moving the bed back into the sofa so Ish could sit down. 

“So what’s happening in the clean world?” Ish asked with a smile. 

“I’m doing well in my classes and I really like my job, except when they have to put an animal to sleep.” Nasir looked sad, Agron held his hand and kissed his cheek affectionately. 

“And you got mister “hung like a fucking horse” here!” Ish added, cheering his brother up a little with his outlandish statement despite the fact it was almost true. 

“Oh yeah. He’s under my spell.” Nasir grinned. 

Agron grinned back, pulling the shorter man into a kiss. 

“Well; I probably smell a little ripe. I’m gonna hit your shower and then what do you say you show me around a bit?” Ish proposed. 

“Yeah! That sounds fun. Come with us Agron.” Nasir invited. 

“You certain you’d rather not have some brother time?” Agron asked, knowing how he would feel if the situation were reversed; he’d want Duro to get to know Nasir, to become friendly with the person who meant so much to him. Of course Duro would absolutely love Nasir, of that Agron was certain..if only. Agron thought sadly. 

Nasir watched Agron’s green eyes become saddened with the pang of loss and he wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, leaning up to kiss him. “I’m sure. I want you to come with us.” He murmured. 

The three of them took off for the downtown area; Nasir showing Ish around. They stopped by “It’s a grind” Nasir explaining that this was Agron’s business. 

Ish seemed slightly impressed, asking a few questions about how well Agron paid and if his workers got decent benefits. 

Of course Agron could say with pride that he made sure all his employees were healthy and happy with their job. If there was discord in the little shop, it would affect the whole team so Agron had to make sure everyone had what was needed and would mediate a situation if the occasion called for it. 

“Not bad big brother.” Ish muttered to Nasir in Arabic. 

When they got back to Nasir’s apartment, it was pretty late. More than anything Nasir wanted to cuddle up to his man after the long day and feel safe and warm in his arms but Ish unceremoniously plopped his body right between them, grinning smugly at his brother as he did so.

“Asshole.” Nasir grumbled, leaning over him for a kiss. 

“How long is he here for?” Agron whispered. 

“I’m not sure yet. Sometimes he stays a few days, sometimes weeks. Depends on whether he has a general idea of where he wants to go next. One time he just pulled out a map and pointed. We ended up in a ghost town somewhere between California and Nevada.” 

Agron had to chuckle. It sounded so strange to him to just pick up and go somewhere on a whim; of course up until Duro’s death, he’d been a bit adventurous but had never strayed too far from home. The biggest thing he did was for reasons that Agron didn’t like to think about. However he was put more at ease that Nasir didn’t seem to have that itch, much more content to have long term goals in the same city, with Agron.


	7. Lover’s spat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ish makes himself a real nuisance

The following morning Agron turned onto his side, feeling a warm body beside him caused him to smile; “Rise and shine.” He mumbled, a hand circling around a slender waist. Ish held still; not at all sure what to do with a half-asleep but amorous Australian whom he was sure assumed the body he was touching belonged to his brother.

Agron’s eyes opened just a fraction, but it was enough; “Crikey!” He yelled in surprise, retracting his hands as if he’d just been burnt.

Nasir hummed in confusion, lifting his head at the loud word. 

“Thought you were Nasir mate. Sorry.” Agron said hurriedly.

Nasir laughed. “Frisky Dingo accidentally caught the wrong rabbit.” 

Ish’s face was hot with embarrassment. Unlike his brother, he was Bisexual so it wasn’t as if Agron didn’t appeal to him, however that was his brother’s man and he would never do anything to take away from the older man’s happiness. 

“I wasn’t sure what to do.” He admitted.

“Sorry again mate.” Agron sported a blush of his own. 

“It’s okay. Thanks for the compliment.” Ish winked with a laugh. 

The older of the two had to laugh as well. It was funny to think Agron wanted to get a little early morning action but was effectively cock-blocked.

They all got dressed and Nasir had to go to his classes. “Try to behave.” He remarked to his brother, then tugged Agron into a kiss. “And I’ll see you later.” He grinned. 

Over the course of the next few weeks Agron learned that although the brothers shared similar features; dark hair grown long and dark brown eyes, bronze skin; that’s pretty much where the similarities stopped. Ish was much louder, wilder, seeming not to have a care in the world while Nasir was quiet, thoughtful and passionate about causes that would be for the betterment of humanity.

Ish’s presence afforded little time for a private moment and invariably he would accompany his brother to the coffee shop so the couple couldn’t sneak off to Agron’s apartment.

The strain was starting to impress itself on both men to the point that they would have an occasional bout of cross words with one another.

“I can’t get five minutes alone with you lately.” Agron was complaining as Nasir was loading laundry into the common washer of his complex. 

“You aren’t the only one who’s sexually frustrated you know.” Nasir grumbled, finding a sock he’d been looking for since the last time he’d done laundry.

“It’s your brother. Whenever we can spare a moment it’s almost like he has sonar and he’ll interrupt us.” 

“Be patient. He mentioned something about the East Coast, so he might be planning his next adventure.” Nasir leaned against the washer.

Agron caged him in by setting his hands on either side of Nasir. “I can’t make any promises.” He murmured, kissing Nasir deeply. 

Nasir moaned. Even a stolen kiss made his body ache with want. 

“Nas! I need a towel!” Ish’s voice interrupted their moment. 

“What’d I tell ya?! Fuckin’ sonar!” Agron groused. 

“I’ll be up in a minute!” Nasir yelled back, throwing an apologetic look to his lover. 

Agron groaned,reluctantly stepping aside so Nasir could grab a fresh towel to take up to Ish. 

Agron sighed. At this rate his cock would fall off if he didn’t indulge it. “Little fuckin’ cock-block.” he grumbled.

Nasir returned, slightly wet. “Over grown child fucking sprayed me with the shower head.” He complained, taking off his shirt and tossing it into the dryer with the load that was already in there. 

All that bare, glorious skin was as tempting as a steak to a starving man and Agron felt absolutely ravenous. Without a word he recaptured his lover in the same position as before. 

Nasir closed his eyes and moaned softly. How badly he wanted Agron to yank off his pants and fuck him right then, right there. But this was a common area and inappropriate behavior could be reported to both the Superintendent of the building and the police. 

“Stop.” Nasir muttered, though reluctantly. 

Agron groaned. He knew when Nasir told him to stop, he meant it. “But I miss you.”

“I know. I miss you just as much but we can’t do anything here.” Nasir slipped out of Agron’s hold when the dryer went off and he began folding. 

“Can’t fuck you at yours. Can’t fuck you at mine. If I don’t fuck ya soon I’ll go barmey!” Agron sighed.

“If I knew for sure we wouldn’t be interrupted or breaking the law, I’d get my pants off right fucking now, but it can’t be that way and we both know it. It’s just for a little while longer.” Nasir tried to soothe, even though he was just as desperate for a fuck as Agron was to give it to him.

“Besides, I thought you wanted to do more than just fuck.” Nasir added, feeling like a bit of a hypocrite at the same time. 

“I do.” Agron replied honestly. 

“Then quit whinging like an old codger!” Nasir used a couple of the words he’d heard Agron use. 

“I ain’t an old codger!” Agron frowned. 

“Nasir, do you have my jeans?” Ish’s voice rang out again. 

“I ironed them they’re in my closet!” Nasir called back. 

“I have to do inventory at the shop. Call me later yeah?” 

Nasir nodded quietly. He didn’t blame Agron in the least, but it still made him a bit hot under the collar to hear him complain about his brother. 

It was a sibling thing he was sure; the desire to protect and defend Ish at any cost was very strong because the boys had always been close despite the five year age gap between them. 

Nasir sighed, feeling a bit guilty for arguing with Agron. It hadn’t gotten too out of hand, but it had definitely left them both nursing their wounded pride a time or two. It seemed they bickered more than kissed recently and Nasir wasn’t especially fond of the discord between them. He’d apologize later. 

Agron moaned, his head falling back against his sofa as Nasir sucked his cock. He’d finally managed to give his brother the slip and sneak off to see Agron at “It’s a Grind.” They had gone up to his apartment after he locked up.

Now they were on his couch and Agron was being “apologized to” in a manner he quite enjoyed. 

Nasir hummed, pulling up with a smirk, he found the lube and handed it to Agron “Prepare me while I suck you.” He muttered. 

A moan was his answer as he wrapped his lips once again around Agron’s length. Soon he could feel Agron’s hand slide past the back of his waist band on his jeans, a finger nudging into him and he whimpered softly, moving his head up and down, stroking the parts of Agron’s cock that were exposed before swallowing the whole thing. 

“Fuck.” Agron muttered, adding another finger, then a third. “Lemme fuck you babe.” He breathed. 

Nasir took his jeans off, getting into Agron’s lap, eager to have his man back where he rightfully belonged. 

“Ahh!” Nasir gasped, bracing himself on Agron’s shoulders, starting to ride him. 

Agron moaned, pulling Nasir into a deep kiss. “Sorry.” He whispered. 

Nasir smiled, wrapping his arms around Agron’s neck. “Me too.” He muttered. 

Agron held onto Nasir as he changed their positions, moving the shorter man onto his back on the couch and starting to thrust in earnest. “Nasir.” He moaned, devouring the other man with his mouth. 

“I love you.” Nasir moaned. 

“I love you too.” The Australian grinned down at him. 

Nasir moaned, wrapping his legs around Agron as the brunet fucked him. “Maybe we should argue more often. Making up is thrilling.” 

Agron chuckled; “Or we could skip the argument and just make up anyway.” He joked. 

Nasir laughed softly. “Impossible man.” 

“But you love me.” Agron smiled. 

“That I do.” Nasir agreed. 

They continued to make love, the steady movement building to a fever-pitch and soon Nasir was crying out his release into the stroking hand of the other man. “Agron!” 

“I like hearing you say my name.” Agron panted, picking up his pace. 

Nasir yanked him into a kiss. “Cum inside me. Mark me as yours again.” 

Agron moaned against Nasir’s lips, his own climax hitting him and he came inside of Nasir with the other man’s name on his lips. 

Just then, Nasir’s cell phone started vibrating in the pocket of his discarded jeans. It was Ish; “What is it now?” Nasir sighed into the receiver, pausing to listen. 

“Not just now Ish. I’m...getting coffee.” He grinned impishly at Agron. 

Agron let out a chuckle, taking Nasir’s cell; “And he’ll be doing that the rest of the afternoon.” He grinned. 

Nasir laughed, taking the phone back. “Chat later little brother. My poor boyfriend is in great need of my attention.” He hung up with a laugh.  
“Now.. where were we?” He smirked. 

“Oh right about here.” Agron smirked back, leaning down to kiss Nasir deeply. 

“Now I remember.” Nasir snickered, reveling in the touch he had been craving.


End file.
